Jack Slack
|birthdate=August 25th |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=44 |blood type=B- |education= |hair color=Black |eye color=Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height=6 ft 11 in (2.11m) |weight=113 kg (250lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Ancyran Empire |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Army General |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Thermal Magic |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Jack Slack (ジャック・スラック Jakku Surakku) is a General in the Anyran Empire's army. Appearance Jack is a very tall and slim man in his early forties with dark skin and angular features. His thick, black, curly hair is cut to chin-length and styled so it protrudes from his head and frames his face. While he is very slim, he holds a fair amount of muscle, possessing a lean and build. He has some facial hair in the form of slight stubble, a thin moustache and a beard. He currently wears a grey bandana and a long dark green trench coat featuring a red fur hood. This coat is left open to reveal a plain white V-neck t-shirt. Personality Jack is a free-spirted and relaxed person that enjoys travelling, seeing new sights and meeting new people. He is quite wise and ambitious, still displaying a passion and desire to learn and grow, despite being an immensely power Mage. He has fondness for reading and spends much of his time reading books varying in genre and topics from world history and science to romance, tragedies and fiction. In part thanks to his considerable experience, Jack is level-headed and calm in most situations, being difficult to surprise. He is somewhat perverse and he secretly enjoys reading erotic novels (though he can be occasionally seen reading them in public), blushing and giggling behind his hand to hide his activities around his co-workers. Relationships History Synopsis Dragon Queen arc Jack is seen lazing about and he expresses his disdain for the planned assassination of Hashirama Mazoku and states that it will end poorly. Magic & Abilities As a general Jack is one of the Ancyran Empire's strongest fighters, has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and has command of a field army of between 100,000 and 300,000 men. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Impressive Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Thermal Magic ( Sāmaru Majikku lit. Temperature Manipulation Magic): This magic allows Jack to create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy. Jack is so skilled with this magic that he can simultaneously induce both hot and cold temperatures to a devastating effect. Though Jack is granted significant resistance to both extremely high and low temperatures, he is not immune to the symptoms of overexposure to one or both of them. Observably he suffers from frostbite with prolonged and excessive use of cold temperatures and burns varying in severity from use of extreme high temperatures. However by using one to counter balance the other, Jack can increase the time he uses both significantly. *'Absolute Zero' ( Abusorūto Zero lit. Instant Freeze): **'Ice Man' ( Aisu Man lit. Ice Statue): Jack uses his incredible freezing abilities to completely freeze a person in their tracks in an instant. Though he does not need to make physical contact with his target to freeze it, doing so appears to speed up and enhance the process. *'Melting Point' ( Merutin Pointo lit. Boil Release): *'Fire Flash' ( Faia Furasshu lit. ''): Assorted Others '''Keen Intellect': Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Kuzan from the "One Piece" series. *He is voiced by . *He is right-handed.